Forever Mine
by Bloodwolf1994
Summary: Akane promised Ranma she'd wait for him and for 10 years she kept that promise. she is told that he was killed shortly after setting sail by pirates. Now, her father has promised her 2 a man that may have had a hand in her beloveds death.Alternate reality
1. Preface:  Setting sail

Forever Mine

A Ranma ½ fan-fiction

By: Dara Wulf

Preface: Setting sail

"You're really leaving Ranma?" the pretty little brown eyed girl with short black hair asked softly. The blue eyed boy in front of her just stared at her. She wrung her hands, and glanced down. "I know there are big things out there, but…" Ranma placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to the bright sun. "Ranma…" she said on a breathy sigh. They were both too young to think about any form of serious relationship, at least according to their parents, and with Ranma's journey out to sea they didn't stand a chance…at least that's what people told them.

Slowly Ranma leaned down and brushed his lips with her's. "Akane," He whispered softly "I promise I'll come back for you. I promise, on my honor."

Akane slowly shook her head. "No, Ranma, you have to be free." She looked into his eyes with tears in hers. "I'm not going to bind you to me in any way. If you remember me when your journey's done then find me, I'll wait for you, if not… then be happy. That's all I ask."

Ranma looked down and with one last kiss he left, calling over his shoulder "I'll send for you one day, Akane! I will!" She hugged herself as she saw the massive ship sail off into the horizon. She kept the words close to her heart for the next ten years.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1

Ten years later

"It'll bring in the money we need…" Soun Tendo whispered in a low voice. They once lived in a grand mansion, but now, they hardly had enough money to eat.

"But father," Kasumi said in a concerned voice "Akane's not a piece of property you can sell. Besides she'll never agree." Kasumi remembered that the few men who had proposed to her youngest sister had been rejected right off the bat. She was still waiting for Ranma…

"I know Kasumi, but…" Soun looked away, shame in his eyes.

Kasumi gasped "Father! Please tell me you didn't already agree!" Kasumi's eyes were focused on her father's face.

He gave a sigh "No Kasumi, I didn't agree but…" He trailed off his eyes staring at something far away.

"Father…" Kasumi prompted.

"Ranma's ship crashed the same day it set sail…no survivors were found…" Soun could still remember the tall lanky boy that ran into him on the way to his old home. He'd been distraught as he told Soun of the ship and the crew's fate. "I couldn't bear to tell you all that Ranma was dead."

Kasumi's hand was over her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "But…but…" Kasumi stammered. No sentence could form pass the lump in her throat and the block in her brain.

"Even if he was picked up it would have been by pirates," Soun paused "and I'm not sure what's worse. Ranma killed in an accident or picked up and slain by pirates."

Kasumi stood, tears rolling down her face. "This will kill Akane… She lost him once; she won't survive losing him again."

"I know Kasumi, but…" Soun looked away, his eyes filled with tears. "but…this man is a lord and will take care of her, and the dowry money I get from him for Akane will make it to where I can feed and find husbands for you and Nabiki. I don't like using Akane like this but if the outcome is the best then…"

"I understand father." Kasumi said on a shaky breath "would you like me to bring Akane in?" Kasumi held her breath.

"No, dear, I'll go find her." Soun stood and placed a hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder. He smiled weakly and turned to leave.

"She's out in the garden!" Kasumi called before racing off to the room she shared with Nabiki.

As Soun walked down the halls of his small house he chewed on the ends of his mustache. He remembered how Akane had cried for two days straight after Ranma had left. She'd sobbed and whimpered, wanting him to be home. His daughter's heart had broken that day; she'd pieced it back together with hopes and dreams. How could he destroy that? How could he run his daughter's fantasy world? Soun looked out at the garden with steely determination. _She can't live in a fantasy world forever._

Soun walked and stood directly behind his daughter. Her blue-black hair was short and served as a deterrent for most males, and a reminder of how she looked when Ranma left. She was curvier now, not that anyone could tell from the deep blue nun like dress. Other than her face and hands, you couldn't see an inch of skin. Her face was very expressive, but her eyes never showed and emotion…Soun knew that was a lie. Her eyes showed one expression, pain. His daughter was in constant pain.

That was what made men want her. To them she was a hurt creature that needed to be comforted, if only they knew the truth.

Soun tapped Akane's shoulder and the girl slowly looked up at her father. "Hi, daddy." She said softly.

The moment those big, brown, pained eyes set on him he felt his resolve waver. How could he add to that? He swallowed. "Akane, I need to talk to you…" It took all his strength and resolve not to start blubbering. He swallowed again. "It's about Ranma…"

Akane's Face lit up with joy, even her eyes brightened…then she saw the look on her father's face. The joy she felt disappeared. _Something's not right. Daddy looks kinda of sad…_ One and only one thought came to her mind. Tears filled her eyes. _NO! No! No! No! He can't be… He isn't…_ "Daddy…" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, Ranma's dead." As soon as the words left her father's lips Akane blacked out.

The next few days the Tendos felt like they were living with a zombie. Akane was lifeless. She hadn't cried or even passed out, her face and eyes became devoid of emotion and she had continued staring at the flowers. She ate and slept, but never uttered a word. They couldn't burry Ranma and they didn't want Akane buried in an unmarked grave. Both Kasumi and Nabiki tried to get her to talk, but Akane's suborn nature refused to let her be coerced into conversation. Soun just watched.

On the fifth day of Akane's zombie like behavior Soun pulled her aside.

"Akane, I know you don't want to but…" Soun swallowed and starred Akane in the eyes. "you have to move on. Staying here sulking isn't going to bring him back. You've lost ten years of your life waiting for him." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'd understand if you moved on. You know Ranma would want you to have a life…"

"I know daddy, but…" Her words cut off. She remembered Ranma sneaking into her room the night before he left. "_If I don't come back, I don't want you to waste your life on a memory…"_ She looked down. _Alright Ranma, if only to keep that promise._ She looked up at her father. His long black hair was streaked with grey; he was far too young to have grey hair. "alright, daddy, did you have someone in mind?"

Soun looked away. "Yes…"

He didn't elaborate and Akane didn't care. "Okay daddy."

One of her father's eyebrows arched. "You're agreeing to marry him?"

"Yes…" Akane stated flatly.

Soun nodded and lead his daughter back inside wondering what his daughter was planning on the poor man.

Just off the coast a red head with blue grey eyes smiled into the sunset. "Fate works in odd ways." She whispered as she tossed her pigtail over her left shoulder. If the damn thing kept hitting her in the face she was going to cut it off. _I wonder if she remembers._ The girl thought idly as a duck, wearing a pair of glasses, with a letter tied to its leg flew onto the deck. The girl grinned and spent the next ten minutes chasing the damn bird. Once she caught it she tied it to the mast. She read the letter and smiled all the while. "Shampoo!" The girl called.

A pretty purple haired girl raced out from bellow deck and stood in front of the red head. "Shampoo here!" The girl said holding the two large mace like objects to her side.

"Change Moose back, I'm leaving for a bit, so tell Ucchan that she's acting captain till I get back." The red head slipped below deck with a smile on her face.

*I just wanted to make a comment about the unmarked grave. In old world England if a person committed suicide all their possessions were taken and their body was buried in an unmarked grave and no prayers were offered. Their soul was left to wander earth.*


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 2

Akane's heart jumped at the knock on the door. Kasumi rose and walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Hello?" She said in her soft voice. Akane swallowed, despite the bravo she was afraid to leave home with some stranger.

"Hello," Came a female voice "is this the Tendo residence?" She asked curiously.

"Yes it is." Kasumi said smiling.

"I was sent here to retrieve Akane." The red head gave a respectful bow. "Call me Kameko." She looked up with a smiling light in her blue grey eyes. Akane stood and walked over to the door. Kameko was a few inches shorter than she and a whole lot prettier. Why would any man who had her want someone else? _Especially someone like me. _She thought. Kameko, as though reading her mind said, "Me and your betrothed are related, so that should ease some worries about competition."

"I see." Akane said flatly. The girl's features were oddly familiar, as though she'd seen them a thousand times… yet she'd never met this girl before.

Kameko looked back into Akane's big brown eyes. The pain there tore at her heart. "I was told to bring you back as soon as possible…but if there is something you would like to do fist I don't think Oni-san would mind waiting."

Akane rang her hands nervously. _Why put off the inevitable?_ She thought. She'd already said goodbye to her family and the only other person she wanted to talk to was…was…it was still so hard to think of him as being gone. It was so hard to imagine a world devoid of his light and personality. A world she'd been living in for the past ten years.

They all watched as her eyes dulled and she shook her head. "No, we can leave now." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

Kameko nodded in silent understanding. "Let me get your stuff." She said as she slowly moved around Akane to where her one bag was kept. She was surprised by how light it was, as though it was almost empty. Kameko bowed again as she left the house, showing far more respect than was necessary.

Akane took a step outside then turned back toward her home. She tried not to cry as she thought about how this would be the last time she'd see the old worn down shack with its cracked walls and broken cobble stone path. The last time she'd see through the dingy windows into the kitchen where Kasumi was cooking or see her father pace around the garden. She'd never get to see Nabiki studying under the glow of a candle light as she tried to find a way to earn money for her family. She'd never see her sisters get married or have children. She wouldn't be there with her father in his final days…It was all so unfair.

Before Akane could change her mind she raced off to fallow Nameko. It wouldn't do any good to turn back now; there was nothing back at her home for her. She had no future, so it shouldn't bother her to give up her none existing life…but it hurt.

"Are you ok?" Nameko asked in a soft voice. Her big blue eyes were troubled and she fiddled with her braid. "I know this probably isn't your idea of a dream wedding but…" she paused making sure she had Akane's attention "He's not a bad guy. I can assure you that he won't be violent towards you. He's not the type to hit a woman, even if she hits him first. He can be a little arrogant and self-centered, but he does have a caring side. He won't demand anything of you that you're not willing to give…" The words tumbled out of her mouth quickly. Her face was slightly red and she refused to meet Akane's gaze.

Akane cocked her head to the side. "Why are you defending him like this?" She asked. She reached out a hand and pulled Nameko to a stop. People rushed around them, hurrying here or there. No doubt they were trying to get in the last bit of shopping before the boats left the harbor later that day…not that Akane particularly cared. She was more worried about why her guide was acting so strangely.

Nameko looked at her then whispered softly, slowly "My oni-san is a pirate…"

Akane stared at her slack jawed. _NO, NO, NO! How could they do this to me! _Akane screamed in her head. _Ranma was murdered by pirates and now they expect me to marry one! To share his bed! I won't do it! I won't!_ She growled at Nameko. "I won't!"

Nameko looked at her with sad eyes. "He's not bad…" she whispered looking away.

"He's a pirate and that's bad enough for me!" Akane's brown eyes bored into the young woman at her side. She the spin around and began to walk home.

"Wait!" Nameko called stopping Akane in her tracks. Akane looked back. "If you don't like my brother after a year…" she said softly "I'll bring you back here with half of all that my brother owns!"

Akane looked at her like she was insane and stomped back. "You can't promise me that!"

Now it was Nameko's turn to growl "Yes I can! I own half of everything my brother owns and if you think he's cruel at the end of a year I'll get you back here with everything even if I have to rent a row boat! I swear it on my honor!" Nameko's Voice ended in a near scream.

Akane recoiled from those words, as she always did when she heard someone swear on their honor. She dropped her head. "No, I couldn't bear it if he hurt you for helping me…"

She was cut off by Nameko's laughter. "He won't hurt me!" she wiped her eyes and whispered "He would know that I'd already be in pain because he was hurting. I don't like him to hurt and he doesn't like me to hurt." She smiled at Akane then held out a hand.

Akane slowly reached out and took the red-head's offered hand. Nameko smiled and started toward the docks. "We should hurry up and get there because the crew will really want to meet you!" She picked up the pace and pulled Akane quickly to the ship.

Akane was not a person who knew ships but the one Nameko stopped in front of must have been expensive. It had gold and sapphire trim with large ivory posts that made up the guard rail. It was bone white and the sail on the foremast had a symbol on it; a large dragon like creature with the fore paws of a tiger and the back legs of a horse. It was black with blue stripes and a set of long white horns came out from the beasts head. Its shining blue eyes seemed to stare at Akane and, for some odd reason, brought her a sense of comfort.

"It's nice isn't it?" Nameko asked as she looked lovingly at the ship. "It's called _le fantôme_." She smiled at Akane, who was still staring up at the ship. "We should get on board and meet the crew." Nameko tugged her arm gently and lead her up the ramp and onto the deck.

Akane looked down. This, she was not looking forward to. The crew was no doubt a group of men who didn't know the meaning of the word nice. She swallowed and lifted her head up. "They won't bite you." Nameko promised. She turned toward the empty deck and yelled "Come on everyone! Hime-sama is here!"

Akane blushed at being called a princess, but other than that gave no change in expression. She was determined to stand strong in front of these people and show them that she would not be pushed around. When the first of the crew came out from below deck she froze. The woman was beautiful. She had long brown hair and kind blue-green eyes. She was taller than Akane by a few inches and had a giant spatula strapped to her back.

"Back already sugar?" she asked with a slight southern drawl. Nameko shrugged then motioned toward Akane. She turned her eyes on the girl and smiled. "It's nice to meet you sweetie. My name's Ukyo." She held out a hand to Akane, who slowly reached out and took it.

"My name's Akane…" she whispered. She was still in a state of shock.

Ukyo looked at Nameko who shrugged at her then looked back at Akane. Nameko said softly "Ukyo is the ship's chef and also second in command." She smiled at Ukyo then turned back to Akane. "She's the one you'll want to run to if you can't find me or your betrothed and have a problem." After Akane nodded she turned to Ukyo. "Where's everybody else?"

Ukyo sighed. "Moose is tied up right now, Shampoo is cleaning the rooms, Ryoga got lost again, I'm here as are you and the captain is in his chambers."

Nameko pressed her lips. "They were supposed to be done and up here…"

Ukyo sighed again "I know…" she looked at Akane. "Do you want me to get her ready to meet the captain?" she asked softly.

Nameko nodded. "I'll go tell my brother she's arrived." She let go of Akane's hand and smiled. "You'll be okay Akane, You can trust Ukyo." Then to Ukyo she said "Her bag's right here." She sat it down by Akane. "Don't forget it."

Ukyo nodded and Nameko, hesitantly, disappeared down stairs. "I've never seen her like that." She whispered under her breath. Ukyo turned to Akane and saw that the girl had started to shake. "Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you." She stepped forward, like one would to check on a wounded wild animal, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll all be okay." She whispered.

Akane let out a short sob and looked up. "How would you know?"

Ukyo gave a sad smile. "My father sold me to the captain, but instead of turning me into a concubine he made me second in command. He said that no one should ever be forced to do something they found degrading, so I don't believe he'll demand anything from you. He's not patient but he's a far cry from a rapist. Actually," Ukyo said thoughtfully "I've never heard of him ever bedding with anyone, willing or not."

Akane looked at her with those big wounded brown eyes and asked "Why do you all defend him?"

Ukyo smiled and said simply "Because he's a good man." Akane pondered that while Ukyo leant down and picked up her bag. "Shall we get you ready for tonight, sweetie?" Akane looked at her and nodded. "Good." Was her final comment before she led Akane below deck.

Akane never would have thought that so much preparation was needed in order for her to meet her soon to be husband. Because her hair was so short there was little Ukyo could do with it, but the pale pink dress she put her in made up for that. The dress was silk and very long. It also had gold trim on the neck line of her dress. The only bad thing about the dress was that it showed too much of her upper body. It showed her shoulders and all of her chest. Her breasts were barely covered by the material.

"I won't wear it." Akane growled. Her eyes flashed angrily making her seem like a totally different person than she'd been that afternoon.

Ukyo sighed, something she'd been doing a lot sense Akane stepped on board the ship. "Please, Don't argue. We've already argued over your hair and jewelry I'm not up for another one."

She looked at Ukyo's tired eyes and nodded. "Okay, I'll wear the dress."

Feeling like she won a war, Ukyo tied the gold ribbon at Akane's back. "There now you're already to meet the captain." Ukyo smiled and led Akane to a door at the rear of the ship. "I can't go any farther." She said to Akane. "I hope you enjoy our captain's company and realize how rare it is for someone to meet him in his rooms." She bowed then left.

Akane swallowed and reached for the door. With very little pressure she pushed open and walked proudly on to her fate…

AN~ I didn't think I'd get this chapter done so soon after releasing the first two, but Ranko twin offered me a cookie for up loading a new chapter. Remember Ranko twin chocolate chip or snicker doodle. I got it done with 31 minutes to spare. It only took three hours but if you're all happy with it I'm glad. Enjoy and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter three

Chapter 3

Akane paused as she entered the spacious room. The whole right wall was missing, giving her a spectacular view of the setting sun. She chuckled darkly. "How appropriate." She walked toward the missing wall and leaned forward over the ivory rail. She placed her right hand on the thick red curtains and smiled sadly. "My life has ended. I've been plunged into and eternal night with no hope to see daybreak again." She felt the soft sea breeze tug at her short hair, as though it wanted her to come out and play with it. She looked down at the dark blue water and sighed.

"Amazing how the sea can go from being calm to being violent and it doesn't take more than a few seconds really. The sea is not something to take lightly." A deep voice said from behind her. Akane spun around and placed a hand over her heart. The man chuckled lightly and stepped out from the shadows. He gave a low, courtly, bow then said softly. "It's nice to meet you, you may call me Ryuu." He stood up strait towering over Akane. He was dressed in a deep blue captain's outfit with gold trim. Akane glared at him. It was obvious that he did very well for himself and no doubt had looted many ships to afford such finery. She brought her eyes up to his face and froze.

His face was similar to the woman's who had brought Akane to the ship earlier but was masculine. His face was all sharp angles and planes. There was no softness to it. That same sharp pattern continued in his construction giving him a rough "don't touch me" air. His eyes though were soft and full of life. They changed emotions just as fast as the sea outside. The seemed so familiar and Akane was completely entrapped by them.

He smiled again, causing all the harshness of his face to disappear. He seemed boyish and that look tugged on her memory, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen that look before. She met his eyes again.

Ryuu took a step towards her the moment her eyes turned hateful. Akane snapped her leg out and tried to kick him in the leg. He spun quickly out of the way, his long braid curving around his body as though trying to protect him. She continued to punch and kick at him in rapid succession and each time he dodged her blows.

Suddenly, Akane realized that her back was pressed toward a wall and Ryuu was in front of her. Both his arms were braced above her head and a smile lit up his blue eyes. "Now, M'lady, had you been a wild cat in body and not just in spirit you'd be in my bed right now…but…" he said staring into her eyes as she started shaking. "I'm not a monster and I don't believe in forcing women into my bed." He took a step back and Akane let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

She wrapped her arms around her and looked up at him like he was some kind of vile serpent out to have her damned. He cleared his throat and bowed again. "We got off to a bad start." He whispered "I didn't mean to scare you but I don't like being attacked and since it'd be wrong to hit a woman, let alone the one I'm going to marry, I had to scare you a bit. I hope I haven't damaged your impression of me."

Akane looked away from him. "I assure you that my impression of you has not been damaged," she said softly and calmly. He straightened and looked in her eyes with a slight smile curling at his lips. "My opinion of you is already rock bottom so it can't be damaged by anything you do."

His face fell and Akane froze. He looked harsh and cruel causing Akane to press herself back into the wall. "I'm sorry you feel that way M'lady." He whispered. He then turned toward the door. "Dinner is waiting and by looking at you I can tell you haven't had a decent meal in quite a while."

Akane looked away angrily. "Would you rather me be fat, M'lord?"

Ryuu stared at her then shook his head. "No, I want you to be healthy. If you're too thin then I'd be forced to worry about you and I don't like to worry." He spun back around and left the room with his waist long braid trailing behind him.

She looked at the door Ryuu just left through then trailed after him slowly, not looking forward to eating food that was paid for in blood.

The dining room was spacious and continued the red blue and ivory motif. Once again thick red curtain covered large open spaces on the ship that couldn't be seen from the outside. The whole room, no the whole ship, seemed to have been sculpted out of some mammoth elephant's tusk. The massive sapphire table matched the eyes of the man sitting across from her. The ivory plates shone brightly with blue veins that arched through them like lightning. The silver wear was made similarly.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryuu asked softly as though he was trying not to startle her after they'd finished their meal. His blue eyes seemed…sad.

Akane turned away from him. She would not care whether he was sad or not. _You should._ Her mental voice whispered. _If he's unhappy don't you think he'll be more demanding of you?_ Akane swallowed. Then looked back at him, he was waiting for her to answer. "I was wondering where your sister was." She whispered softly, fear and hate lining her soft voice.

Ryuu sighed. He turned his head, refusing to meet Akane's gaze. "She probably wanted to give us time alone…" He said softly.

"What!" Akane screeched like a harpy. She stood up quickly and her eyes turned molten.

"Please sit down." Ryuu said in a soft yet strained voice. It was obvious his patience was at its end.

"I don't want to spend any time alone with you!" She screamed loudly.

Ryuu stood quickly, knocking his chair over in the process. The sound of the chair hitting the floor caught Akane's attention. "Why are you so difficult!" he roared angrily.

Akane jumped back. Her heel clipped the chair sending it, and her, falling. Ryuu raced to her at an inhuman speed and caught her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and drew a deep shuddering breath. She stood there for a moment, with him supporting her weight, as she caught her breath and listed to the erratic thumping of his heart. She looked up at him and shoved him away from her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled.

Ryuu looked down at her with an expression torn between anger and pain. He took a few steps back then turned away. "Stupid uncute tomboy." Ryuu mumbled under his breath as he walked slowly out of the dining room.

Akane stood there dazed as the words Ryuu spoke washed over her like cold water. Her legs gave out and she fell at the end of the table. Tears raced down her face as she remembered Ranma's 'uncute tomboy' tirade. He'd always said that when he was mad at her.

"You okay?" A soft voice said from above her. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of large candy apple eyes framed by thick black lashes. Akane nodded slowly. The woman above her smiled. "Shampoo glad. Captain's bride no need cry." Shampoo said as she helped Akane to her feet.

"Why not?" Akane whispered on a broken breath.

"Could be worse." She answered simply as she smiled faintly.

Akane growled. "How could it be worse!" she yelled. "I'm getting married to a man I don't know! One who has an occupation I despise! I'll have to spend the rest of my life with him…"

Shampoo cut her off. "He could beat you, or force to his bed…" She said softly with shadows haunting her eyes. "You could be no more than bargaining tool. You could be humiliated…" she trailed off as she clenched her hands into fists.

Akane looked at her and gently placed a hand are her shoulder. "Who did that to you?" She asked.

Shampoo sighed and fell limp. "Shampoo husband. He mean and Shampoo give to him so Amazon's no have war. Shampoo suffered, but…" she said softly looking at Akane. "Shampoo friend, Moose, save Shampoo and bring Shampoo here. Captain took us in and promise he no hurt Shampoo." She ended in a smile and held a hand out towards her. "You come with Shampoo?" she asked.

Akane nodded and took Shampoo's hand. Shampoo smiled wider and began pulling Akane along behind her. The only thing that bothered Akane was that Shampoo's long pale purple hair kept hitting her in the face.

Shampoo stopped at two large double doors with polished gold handles and finally released the death grip she had on Akane's hand. Akane shook it to try and get the blood flowing back in it. "Where are we?" she asked as she looked at the doors.

"We at baths." She said softly. "Ukyo already here so no men inside." She pushed open one of the doors and thick steam curled out of the room. Shampoo grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her in. The double doors shut with a loud thump. Akane turned and saw a massive tub ivory tub with a blue dragon etched into the side. Each of the tubes golden clawed feet was holding a large pearl. Ukyo was already stretched out in it and there was still enough space to fit ten more people.

She looked over at them and said "I was wondering when two would get here." She sat up and smiled. "come one sweetie neither me or Shampoo will bite."

Shampoo nodded and quickly took her clothes off and jumped in. It was then that Akane saw shampoo's slightly distended belly. There was no doubt in her mind that Shampoo was pregnant.

Akane sighed and slowly stripped down before slipping into the water. The moment she was in, and the warm water began to lap at her body, she sunk I deeper. All of her problems seemed to melt away and evaporate into the steamy air. She leaned her head back against the railing and listened to the melodic sound of the two women's voices. Her eyes grew heavy before they finally closed. It didn't take long after that for Akane to fall asleep.

AN~ I know that Shampoo is supposed to hate Ukyo and Akane's guts but all that hatred stems from the fact that they all want the same person. Take that away and they'll get along like regular people do. Also, Ryuu = Ranma and Nameko = Female Ranma. I felt that needed to be said for those of you who are a little duller than the rest of the crayons in the box.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four

Akane slowly came awake to the sound of voices outside her door. "Do you want us to wake her up M'lord?" Ukyo's accented voice whispered lowly.

"No." Ryuu said just as low. Akane sat up and leaned her head against the wall. _I guess it was too much to hope for that all of this would be a dream and I'd wake up at home…_ Akane pulled the blankets up higher and looked at her door. _I'm supposed to marry him today. _She thought as she tightened her grip on the covers. _And I'll have to sleep with him tonight._ Akane gripped the sheet so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"You know the longer you put this off the more stressful it will be for her later." Ukyo said as her voice dropped an octave.

"No," He whispered sadly "Let her dream a little longer before she has to face her nightmares…" with that Akane heard him walk away from her door.

Ukyo heaved a heavy sigh and began to grumble. "He's such a stubborn dolt. I've known him for five years and I still don't understand him." She growled "Here he has the girl he's been fantasizing about for years and he refuses to tell her_** who**_ he is." She sighed softly and walked away mumbling.

Akane sat there staring at her wall thinking over what she'd just herd. _He's been fantasizing about me for years? When did he meet me? I've never met a Ryuu in my entire life._ Just then an image of Ranma flickered through her mind…then an image of Ryuu. She sat there for a moment at the edge of a great discovery when the door was suddenly blown in. Akane screamed and her thoughts scattered like dust in the wind.

"This isn't Ryuu's room…" a young man said as he stuck his head through the remains of the door. His brown eyes were highly trouble. He stepped further into the room. His yellow top molded to his perfectly sculpted chest. His long black pants were a lot looser than his top but still showed how perfectly muscled he was. He reached up and scratched his head beneath his bandana.

Ukyo, hearing the crash, raced to Akane's room. She came to a jerking stop once she saw the man in the door way. "Ryoga, honey, what are you doing in Hime-sama's room?" she asked in a soft, yet slightly strained voice.

Ryoga turned toward her then gave a smile that flashed his long and sharp k-9 teeth. "I got lost again…" he said, still smiling.

Ukyo groaned, without any anger in it. "Honey, I don't see how you can live in a place for four years and still get lost on your way to the bathroom."

Ryoga dropped his head and looked away. "I was on my way to help Ryuu with his stuff for tonight…" he grumbled.

Ukyo sighed softly. "Ummm…" Akane said drawing the others' attention. "When did my room become a conference area?" Her tone was heavy with barely suppressed anger.

"Who's she?" Ryoga asked as he pointed to Akane.

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Had you not got lost last night you'd know that she's the one the captain's supposed to marry."

Ryoga's lips formed an O, then he turned toward her and said "Sorry, Hime-sama. I have no sense of direction and got lost last night so I couldn't come to meet you." He bowed to her then turned to Ukyo. "I'll be outside the door waiting for someone to take me to Ryuu's room." He walked to the door but somehow managed to take a wrong turn and run around the room for a few minutes before he was able to make it to the hall.

Akane stared after Ryoga and mumbled "That was weird."

Ukyo sighed "And it's not the weirdest thing you'll see on this ship." She said in an exasperated tone before she turned to Akane and said cheerfully "Shouldn't we get you dressed for your wedding?"

Akane groaned and wormed back underneath the covers. Ukyo shook her head and marched over to the bed before tearing the covers off of her. "Why? It's really early!"

Ukyo smiled a secret smile and said "You'll see." Akane fallowed behind her wondering just what the woman had meant.

Akane stood at the door to her _husband's;_ she still felt the bile rise to her throat when she thought of him like that, room. The wedding had been nice…kind of…at least she'd finally got to meet the last member of the crew, who'd acted as the priest. She'd thrown a fit until he'd held out a paper that said he was certified to marry them. Ryoga, the ring bearer, had gotten lost while trying to find Ryuu to hand him the rings. The part that still baffled Akane was that Ryoga was standing right behind him. Moose, their priest, had turned out to be as blind as a mole with its whiskers cut off. By the time the wedding was over, though it's started before the sun was fully up, it was dark outside.

Ryuu had leaned toward her and whispered "I'll see you in the room." before disappearing to their room. The room Akane now stood outside of. She fingered the hem of the white dress as a sad laugh passed her lips. "Here I am standing outside of the dragon's lair in a white dress like a virgin sacrifice." She placed her hand on the door. "No point in delaying the inevitable." She whispered as she pushed the door open. "Please forgive me Ranma" She mumbled on a barely audible breath with tears in her eyes.

Ryuu looked at his wife over the rim of his wine goblet. She was a truly stunning standing there in her wedding dress underneath the light of the full moon. He'd always like the light that came from the moon. It turned everything black and white showing purity in its simplicity. It also caused liquid to glitter like diamonds, much like the tears in his wife's eyes…_Wait, tears._ Ryuu placed the goblet down on the bedside table and walked over to her. "Akane…" he whispered as he watched her like one would watch a wild cat.

"What?" She snapped. Her body was trembling like a leaf in the wind. She looked up at him as her steely outer shell began to crack.

Ryuu sat the cup down on the table and stood. He approached his wife slowly, like one would approach an injured animal, and gently wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?" he whispered as he pressed his cheek into her hair.

Akane swallowed. Her first instinct had been to kick her new husband, but when he asked her what was wrong her resistance evaporated. She gripped two fistfuls of silk and pressed her face into his chest. She drew in his scent on one long deep breath before letting out a trembling "You really want to know?"

Ryuu placed his hand in her hair and whispered "Yes, please tell me why you're so sad."

Akane swallowed then whispered "I promised him I'd marry him when he came back…" Her voice broke and a sob racked her small frame. "He was supposed to come back." She whimpered as she rubbed her face back and forth over his broad chest. "But…but…" she held him tighter and swallowed. She opened her mouth several times but the words refused to come out. Another sob shook her. "I can't say it! I don't want to believe that a world can exist without his light!" She threw her head back and let out a pained sound that could only be called a howl and cried "It's not fair that they took him from me!" She laid her forehead back against his chest and continued to whimper.

Ryuu held her closer. His heart weighed heavily in his chest as he whispered back "It wasn't fair for him to be taken from you…but, may I ask you a question?"

Akane nodded against his chest. "Go ahead." She said on a broken voice.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked softly. The question was gentle, but betrayed just how much pain Akane's hate had caused him and in such a short amount of time too…or maybe the pain was not just caused by her but others who hated him just for his occupation.

"You're a pirate." Akane whispered then realized how weak a reason it was. He'd been nothing but kind to her. He didn't try to get into her room last night or take advantage of her now. He'd held her when she cried and when it'd been time to kiss her he'd been gentle.

"But I've never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. I've never hit a woman or a child. I've never burned a town to the ground or kidnapped anyone…" He let out a strained life. "I'm a pirate in name only…as pathetic as that sounds."

Akane looked up at him and whispered "It's not pathetic…but if you're not really a pirate then how can you afford all this?"

Ryuu smiled broadly and Akane's heart skipped a beat. "I rob other pirates and the occasional crooked officer."

Akane let out a shaky laugh then wiped the tears from her eyes. Ryuu ran his fingers through her hair. At the soft look in Ryuu's deep blue eyes she said "I'd rather not…" she let her voice fade, but Ryuu knew what she meant.

Ryuu nodded. "I'm not going to force you." He whispered "but…" He scooped her up and carried her to the giant veiled bed and laid her in the middle of it. "you're going to sleep in the same bed as me tonight. I won't force to do anything else, just let me hold you while you sleep."

Akane nodded then said "Good night…"

The room was silent for a moment before Ryuu asked "What was his name?" in her ear.

Akane yawned and whispered "Ranma, his name was Ranma." Her eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out. She slipped off to sleep wrapped in Ryuu's arms.

Once he was sure she was asleep he leaned over and whispered "I love you Kane, I always have and always will. Once I'm sure you love me and not just the memory of me I'll tell you who I really am. I just hope you won't hate me for all the pain I put you through." With that he rolled over and fell asleep wondering how she was going to taking finding out all of his secrets.

AN~ I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been going to doctors and the school year is coming to an end. I know you probably wanted some elaborate wedding scene, but I'm not good at those. You probably also wanted some lemon but I didn't give you that either…please know that lemon will be added but at a later date. The next chap will be up…I want to say soon but that'd probably be a lie so it'll be up when I put it up and that might not be for a few weeks (two to end school and another one or two so that my brain can recover from the error it gets when I have no home work…better yet and another week on there so I'm able to fully process that I will be a senior next year!). Well, I'll see ya when I see ya!


	6. Chapter five edit

Chapter 5

AN~ I felt the need to rewrite most of the middle of this chapter. I know how much you all love Lemon but I hated this chapter. I was hoping no one would notice but again Tuatara noticed how awkward and forced the scene seemed. Thank you for your words. Everyone! I'm glad you liked it but I have to edit it. Hopefully this was posted at the same time as the next chapter, though you will still not find what happens to Akane. And yes Tuatara you did guess right about what happens (am I being too predictable?). Now please enjoy my edit.

Akane graciously accepted Ryuu's hand as he helped her down the ramp and on to dry land. At Akane's happy expression Ryuu smiled and pulled her close. Akane pressed her face into the crook of Ryuu's neck. She still felt horrible at times for the feelings she was developing for Ryuu. The times were becoming less frequent but growing in intensity. At first it'd only been a subtle ache she got whenever Ryuu had touched her and her heart speed up, but now it was like someone was digging a knife into her heart and twisting the blade. The most recent of these had actually reduced her to tears and had her contemplating her own end…which made no sense to her. The idea of killing herself should have come in at the beginning of the relationship not now that she'd gotten used to him.

Or maybe it was because of that, that the pain was so acute. Maybe some long buried part of her was trying to tell her that what she was doing was wrong. She still loved Ranma, but Ryuu was alive and next to her. Was it wrong to move on after the death of the only person you believed you could love died? Or did it just mean that you never loved that person as much as you thought you did? Was it simply guilt that caused her to feel like this?

Ranma had not been wealthy like they had been at the time; in fact Ranma and his family had been servants at their house. Ranma had always hated the job and complained frequently but never tried to run away. The snap decision to leave and try and make money was brought on by a simple childish fantasy that Akane had about being wooed by a handsome prince. Ranma had been determined to be that prince and finally mustered up the courage to tell Akane how he felt about her a week before he left. Akane had said she loved him too. Then he left only to die out at sea. In reality his death was all her fault…or at least that's how she felt.

Ryuu sensed Akane's change in mood. "Are you alright, Akane?" he asked on a low concerned whisper.

Akane shook her head. "I don't feel very well right now…" she trailed off as Ryuu picked her up and carried her back on to the ship. "What are you doing?" She growled.

Ryuu smiled. "I'm taking you back to the ship."

Akane rolled her eyes. "I can see that. But why?"

He looked down at her with his deep blue eyes and whispered. "Because you said you didn't feel well and I'm supposed to take care of you." His long ground eating strides quickly moved them from the dock up to their room on the ship. He laid Akane down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Ryuu leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Rest, I hope you feel better when you get up." Ryuu spun on his heel and went to leave. He stopped at the door and turned back to smile at her. "I love you Akane. " He whispered on a soft breath before leaving the room. The door gave a soft "thunk" as it was pulled close.

Akane lay there stiffly. _He loves me…He said he loves me._ Tears leaked over her lower eye lids and spilled down. _And I….I love him too, but…_She felt the pain rise up from deep inside her, a tidal wave of pure emotion. _But…I…I…_ Her mind flipped back to when she first met Ranma. A quiet lanky boy who's family was poor and homeless. His father had been keeping them alive as a thief, though he still had acted as one after they were given everything they needed. He'd been caught trying to steal from her house. However her father recognized him as a man he'd trained with in his younger years and welcomed him with open arms.

Akane had been less welcoming…especially to young Ranma. She had dislike him Instantly. He had, what she had viewed as, too much pride. In all actuality Ranma had no idea how to relate to people of any age especially a young woman, barely out of her girlhood years, with a problem of being thought of as a boy.

Ranma had snapped at her and she had snapped back, until it had become a habit. A habit just to snip at each other, building a thick wall to protect themselves. However all walls fall eventually.

She could remember when theirs had started to crumble.

She'd been outside one night, mad at him again, wandering around the grounds. Some how a group of teenagers had managed to get past the gate. They'd been planning to steal something from their home but came across her instead. They weren't picky. It took a while but they'd managed to over power her and pull her into a tool shead. She could still remember the way they'd torn at her clothes, the way the fear had coaked her.

Then he'd appeared. Drawn out of bed by the skirmish. The teens had been defeated with pin point accuracy. They'd had enough energy to scurry away as though Ranma was a monster.

He'd then turned around and lifted her into his arms as though she was a rag doll. He'd comforted her as she cried. terrified of what had almost happened to her. Her father found them the next morning in the living room with her clothes torn and her sleeping in his arms.

while they still fought they were insperable. They'd take long walks and spend hours talking. She'd even managed to teach him to read, write, and do math.

It was hard to tell when they'd started to become romantic. She could remember when they first kissed but it'd started before that. They'd begun holding hands and touching constantly. It'd all seemed so natural, neither fought it.

Then all too soon it ended. He was gone and she'd been left alone...ever alone.

The door opened again. "Akane?" a feminine voice said. "Brother said you weren't feeling well..."

Akane sat up and looked over at her. "I'm fine, just thinking."

She sat on the edge of the bed, next to her. "About what?" she asked softly.

"Him, Ranma." she whispered, it was still painful to say his name.

Nameko wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You still miss him." She said a statement of fact.

Akane leaned into her and nodded. "I do but..."

The read head looked down at her. "but what?" she asked, as though she was holding her breathe.

"I really like Ryuu." she whispered as though it was wrong to say it.

Namkeo smiled then frowned as she looked Akane's face over again. Without saying another word she stood and bowed before leaving.

The closing of the door signaled she was alone again with just her thoughts.

She didn't know how long she laid there but it was awhile. The entier time she thought of the past and now...but when she looked to the future she saw nothing. Nothing at all.

She pushed herself up and slipped out of bed. She walked slowly into the room she'd stayed in the first night she arrived.

On the bedside table was a small box holding an equally small knife. She pulled it out and fingered the blade. She was operating on a totally illogical train of thought. Her body acted on the impulse without consulting the logical part of her brain. _But I can't betray Ranma like that…_With that last thought she lifted the blade high and brought it down, aiming for her heart.

*AN~ the whole suicide idea came mostly from tutara. I'll elaborate on the rest of what we talked later but for now just enjoy this cliff hanger. Also, I'm sorry that I have not posted in over half a year. I do love this story, but I had a hard time finding time to work on it. My main problem was that my apartment found out about my cat and said we had to get rid of her or move. I love my cat, and knew we couldn't give her to the pound because she lives up to her name of Princess. She's a diva and hates people so sending her to the pound was out even though she is adorable. They would have killed her. My dad told me he would not take my cat, but my mom played a dirty trick and had me call him bawling all the while. He took her and I was depressed the rest of the summer…then my senior year of high school started. Lots of stress over college and trying to find out what I want to do in life. I've been saying teacher for the past couple of years because I love English…but then I remembered I dislike (maybe even loath) people. Not to mention it turns out I have a health problem so I spent time at doctors and getting blood work done. So not fun. Hopefully this year will be better. Sorry for my rant but I felt the need to make you understand that I wasn't writing not because I didn't want to but because of problems. As always, Please Review!

AN2~ Also, OOCness I know. Please don't tell me about this cuz I don't care. Really, I don't. If you comment on it I might show you some irritation… oh, I know this chapter is fairly short but I haven't written in soooo long.

AN3~ Dang...how long has it been since I wrote anything but Rp posts? IDK. Sorry but as I said before I hated this chapter and had to do a rewrite. I'm on a lot of medication so I'm incredibly tired. I don't want to do anything but sleep...well I do, but I lack the energy to do it. I've laid in bed for nearly a day looking at my laptop thinking, I need to write...only to not do anything. So sorry. I'm going to start the seventh chapter while I feel up to writing...by the way, it's 1:30 now. I may actually be up all night.


	7. Chapter six

Chapter 6

Nabiki stood at the entrance to the chapel and stared at her groom to be with a blank expression…not that her expression wasn't always blank but on a day like this people normally gave some emotion. Then again Nabiki Tendo had never been known to have any other expressions that "bored" and "Money"…though some were confused at how money could be considered an expression.

"Are you ready, Nabiki-Chan?" Kasumi asked as she stared at her sister with a concerned light in her soft eyes. "I mean this is all happening so quickly. Akane was married off only a few weeks ago and now Father's marring you off too…" Kasumi's voice broke at the end. "We'll never see Akane again and, with your new husbands job, who knows how often we'll see you…" Kasumi dissolved into tears.

Nabiki placed an awkward hand on her older sister's shoulder and gave her a reassuring pat. "Don't worry." She said in a blasé attitude. "Even if I don't visit often I'll still write to you and father…not to mention wasn't father supposed to have a husband for you too?"

Kasumi wiped her eyes then nodded. "He's an old friend of our family. You were probably too young to remember him, but he was training to be a doctor back then…" She trailed off as their father walked up to them.

"Ready Nabiki?" he asked as his voice trembled. Nabiki nodded and sent a silent prayer that her father wouldn't break down as he had when Akane had walked out the door and out of their lives. The music started and her father walked her slowly down the aisle.

As they got closer to her groom to be, she let out a small gasp of recognition. Her husband was Tatawaki Kuno, an old childhood friend of her's that many accused of being richer than God. Glad for the veil and the music that muffled her surprise her face fell back into blankness. _It's been so long, I doubt he'd remember me. I wasn't very nice the last time I saw him…and it wasn't his fault either. _Her mind wandered back to the month after they had lost all their money. Both her and Kuno had been the best of friends, joined at the hip and inseparable…or that was what they thought.

Though they'd always been together people began to whisper that Nabiki was only after him for his money. She'd brushed it off at first, but the whispers soon grew to screams and she had picked a fight with Kuno. She could still remember his hurt look as he told her good bye. She'd forced herself not to cry at the loss of her best friend.

After that day she'd thrown herself into trying to make money so she'd be able to befriend him again. So they could have that same close relationship of whispers in a secret hiding place and him sneaking in her house to check on her in the middle of the night.

But how had H found out about her? Why had he decided to marry her? It'd been so long ago, did he still feel the same way for her that she felt for him? Did he not hate her for shoving him away?

Soun Tendo placed his daughter's palm in Kuno's and left to sit by his eldest daughter.

The preacher started and Nabiki let her mind wander off to visit days when they'd been wealthy and it'd been okay for Nabiki to throw her arms around Tatawaki and call him Tachi-chan. She was pulled back to reality when the vows came. After all the reciting and "I do's" Kuno threw back her veil to kiss her and paused with his lips a hair's breath from her's and whispered "Hi, Biki."

That caused the Ice Queen to show emotion for the second time that day and smile. "Hi, Tachi." They sealed their union with a kiss as a thought rolled into Nabiki's mind. _Maybe, Tachi could use his job to track down my sister…_

OOC: not my best chapter but you've all suffered long enough waiting for another one. Yes you did not find out if Akane killed herself…guess you have to wait for the next one.

As for Kuno…I always imagined that Him and Nabiki used to be friends, the best of friends really, but that society drove them apart by saying that Nabiki was only after him for his money. So, If Nabiki is anything like Akane, she would have shoved him away. Then thrown herself into trying to make money so people would stop saying things about them being together. However, I can imagine that Kuno would be hurt by this and try to get back at her by liking her sister. Nabiki would have been upset by that and started to use him to get money. After a while it would all become a habit to try and hurt each other. They'd delude themselves to making this illusion into reality. I'd probably take a sucker punch, Like Ranma and Akane's at Jusendo, to even make them start to move back into the way they were…Any way that's just how I see it. You can agree or not, I don't care.


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven

~Finally writing the next chapter. I know it took forever. as I've said before I've been ill and too tired to write a new chapter. I'm finally here and need to write, mainly because I have the first season of Ranma and the secon movie on route to my house! they were finally ordered off Ebay and I'm excited. I want to finish this story soon, not because I don't like it, but because I don't want my ideas to vanish...any way I'll get on with the chapter now.~

Blood splattered as the knife hit flesh. It dripped down and pooled on the floor. Her eyes stared down at it, the blood wasn't her's.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he roared like the beast of his name sake. He tore the knife from her grasp and tossed it away. His arm was bleeding from the neat cut the knife made as he moved it away from her heart.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Why? Why would you stop me!" she yelled back. "I can't do this anymore. I thought maybe I could forget. That time would distance me from it enough, but I can't let him go. I can't." She sobbed.

He groaned. "Damn Kane, and people said I was the slow one of us." his aristocratic tone was gone, replaced by a far more familar one. "I mean sure I let my hair grow out, but I kept everything the same." He paused. "Ok, I tried to behave a little more like an aristocrat but there's only so much I could do. You should of seen through all that."

Akane looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice filled with pain and confusion.

"Really Kane, you stupid Tom Boy, it's me." He sighed and knelt down infront of her. He brushed her hair back, blood still trickling down his arm. "It's me Ranma."

She didn't know why but she started laughing. "Of course you are." she said. She continued to laugh. "Soon you'll be saying Moose is really a duck."

Ranma frowned. "He is, but that's not the point. I am Ranma." He huffed as she continued to laugh. He tried to calm down, after all she was probably in shock. "I'll prove it. We had our first kiss under the apple tree in your backyard. We'd gone there because you wanted one but all the other servants were busy. I told you I'd get you one but it'd cost you. I got it for you and when I asked for my reward you kissed me."

Akane fell silent. She could still remeber the day clearly as well. She could remeber the feel of the sun on her skin. The warmth of his lips pressed against hers. The feel of his arms as he pulled her close to him.

She moved closer. "So its really you?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He nodded. "Yes, it's me."

Her arms were around him in the next instant and she was sobbing again. The relief was over whelming. "Oh, Ranma. Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd never see you again."

He held her close to him. One of his hands press her head against his chest and the other rested on her shoulder. "I know. When the ship sunk I thought I was going to die...but I wouldn't give up. I was trying to swim back to port when the pirates picked me up. The captain asked my why I was fighting to get back so hard. I told him about you and how I would stop at nothing to get to you. He liked my resolve and taught me the way of a pirate. I eventually got enough money to get my own ship and stumbled across my crew. Then I sailed back to get you." He placed the softest of kisses on her forehead.

Akane pulled back and stared him in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you have any idea how much grief I was in because I thought you were dead!" She hit his chest. Not hard enough to cause a lot of damage but enough for it to hurt a bit. "I thought I'd never get to see you again! I thought I was betraying you by loving Ryuu, but no it was you all along!" she hit his chest again. "You idiot!"

Ranma winced a bit. "I wanted to make sure you still loved me, and not the memory of me. I wanted you to love me for who I am now, not who I once was."

The sharp sound of a slap filled the air. "You stupid selfish bastard!" she yelled. "You made me suffer to make yourself happy!" She shoved away from him and stood. Without another word she left the room, walking back to the captain's chambers. She slammed the door and threw herself down on the bed.

Despite everything she couldn't stop the smile that graced her features. He was a selfish idiot but he was her selfish idiot and she wouldn't have him any other way.

A knock sounded at the door and a red cheeked Ranma peeked in the door way. "Kane?" he asked softly, as though he was scared of her.

"What Ranma?" she growled at him, hidding her face. She didn't want him to see her smiling, not now. He needed to sweat a bit for putting her through all that.

"I uh...I...Sorry?" he stammered. She looked up at him to see the hopless look plastered on his face. the same one that was always there whenever he did something wrong.

She sat up and sighed. "I guess I can forgive you." she said softly. Her eyes dropped to his arm. "Now let me see your cut."

He let out a relieved sigh and sat on the bed next to her. She touched the area around the cut softly before bandaging him up.

The look on his face was different than before. "Thank you." he said softly. Ranma leaned forward and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.

Akane returned his kiss. Her lips parted and Ranma's tongue found his way into the wet heat of her mouth. He stroked and teased her, his tongue brushing against her's trying to coak her into doing the same.

Her first touch was slight, unsure. It'd been so long since she'd kissed him like this. However, it didn't take her long to get back in the swing of things.

His hands moved up her arms and over her shoulders. he ran his long fingers down her neck, then fallowed the trail with his lips. She was panting from the kiss. "Oh, Ranma." she moaned softly. His fingers moved down the front of her dress to softly kneed her breasts through the material.

She squirmed against his hands. "Ranma..." She moaned again. Her head fell back as he sucked on her collar bone, marking her as his.

"Akane." he said against her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said, running her fingers over the front of his silk shirt. "Don't ever leave again."

He moved back then pulled her to him. "I won't."

They spent the rest of the day like that. Curled up on the bed and snuggled close to eachother. They had no idea of the storm that was brewing just ahead.

AN~ what? Did you expect a lemon scene? I'm sorry. I rather like this chapter because well...it was meaningful. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. I mean really, its been so long since I've written a full chapter...and I did it in an hour and twenty minutes. I'm so tired...and its 2:50 am. I should sleep. As always Review!


End file.
